Mar Adentro
by Mirthelle
Summary: Draco Malfoy, siguiendo órdenes de Voldemort, debe espiar a su enemiga de la infancia, Hermione Granger. Pero, por algún motivo, ella termina cuidándolo a él. ¿Podrán sus sentimientos de la infancia canviar? ONESHOT


¡Bienvenidos todos aquellos que leais este fanfic! Antes que nada, aclarar que el argumento no tiene nada que ver con la película de Alejandro Almenábar. Es enteramente mío.

Recuerdo que los personajes NO me pertenecen a mí (lo cual es una pena) sino a JK Rowling.

¡Espero que os guste esta historia tanto como a mí!

------------------------------------------

**Mar adentro.**

_Tú eras mi luz y ahora todo es oscuridad. Me han alejado de ti y todo está negro. Quizás me equivoqué al pensar que podíamos ser felices. Ahora estoy en esta mazmorra húmeda y fría, pero esta no es la verdadera prisión. Estoy en la cárcel de mi cuerpo. Nunca te dije que te amaba y eso me pesará durante toda la vida. Espero habértelo demostrado con mis actos. Aunque se que es inútil, te lo diré ahora. Te amé, te amo y te amaré siempre, Hermione Granger._

**-.-.- Unos meses antes -.-.-**

- Malfoy, ya puedes pasar. El señor Tenebroso te está esperando. – anunció un hombre sombrío a un hombre de unos 25, alto, musculoso, rubio y con ojos grises que estaba leyendo un libro.

El joven se levantó y caminó hacia una gran puerta de roble. Entró y se encontró con una sala ricamente decorada.

- Pasa, Malfoy – ordenó un hombre encapuchado, vestido con una túnica negra, con una voz parecida al siseo de una serpiente.

El joven hizo una reverencia y con la cabeza aun agachada, se sentó en una butaca delante del escritorio que ocupaba Lord Voldemort.

- ¿Qué desea, mi señor?

- Tengo una nueva misión para ti. El objetivo es Hermione Granger. – explicó el hombre. Draco Malfoy puso una cara de desagrado al escuchar ese nombre - ¿Qué te pasa¿La conoces?

- Bueno… más o menos. Esa estúpida sangre sucia sabelotodo siempre estaba incordiando en Hogwarts… eramos más bien enemigos. – explicó el rubio.

- Bien… Tendrás que espiarla y sacar la mayor información posible sobre Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. No sabemos exactamente dónde vive, la única información que tenemos es que está en la playa… Confío en ti, Malfoy. No me decepciones como lo hizo tu padre o toda tu familia recibirá las consecuencias.

- No lo haré, mi señor.

- Puedes partir ahora mismo.

- Sí, mi señor.

Draco Malfoy camino durante una semana entera por la playa, buscando en cada casa con la que se cruzaba, pero era imposible localizar a Hermione Granger. No comía, no bebía, no descansaba. Quería acabar con ese asunto cuanto antes y olvidarse de todo. No quería que su familia estuviese en peligro. Aunque no había recibido demasiado amor de ellos, los apreciaba, había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos. Ese día, una tormenta horrible empezó. Draco estaba calado hasta los huesos y temblaba de frío. De repente, se sintió demasiado cansado para continuar. El hambre, la sed y el cansancio hacían mella en él en ese momento. Cayó exhausto al suelo. Cerró los ojos. Todo había acabado. Moriría sin cumplir su misión y su familia recibiría las consecuencias. Súbitamente, sintió que ya no llovía encima suyo. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos marrones que lo miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y compasión.

- ¿Draco Malfoy? – preguntó la joven a la que pertenecían esos ojos.

- Her…mione… Gran…ger… - susurró el chico, reconociendo a la chica, antes de caer inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz del sol se colaba a través de unas cortinas blancas. Se incorporó lentamente. Aun se sentía débil y mareado. Miró a su alrededor. No reconocía aquella habitación.

Al cabo de unos segundos se abrió la puerta. Una chica de cabellos largos hasta la mitad de la espalda y ondulados con una bandeja en la mano entró y sonrió al ver que el rubio estaba despierto. Dejó la bandeja en el escritorio y se acercó a la cama.

- Veo que ya has despertado. Te encontré hace dos días en la playa. Llevas inconsciente desde entonces. Te traje a mi casa y te he estado cuidando estos días. Espero que no te moleste que una sangre sucia como yo te haya cuidado… - dijo la chica medio en broma medio en serio.

Draco permaneció en silencio. Había muchas cosas que no entendía. La castaña puso la bandeja a un lado de la cama de Draco.

- Aquí tienes la comida. Te dejo que comas tranquilo. – sonrió la chica alejandose de la cama.

Draco la cogió de la muñeca y la acercó hacia él.

- ¿Por qué haces esto por mí¿No recuerdas que te hice la vida imposible en el colegio¡Nos odiábamos! – preguntó el rubio confundido.

- Tú lo has dicho… Nos odiábamos. Todo eso forma parte del pasado y para mí ya está olvidado. Tú me necesitabas y yo te ayudé. No hay nada que explicar. Yo vivo mirando al futuro, no al pasado. Deberías hacer lo mismo. – dijo la chica saliendo por la puerta.

El joven sonrió amargamente. ¿Cómo podía vivir mirando al futuro si este no dependía de él, sino del señor Oscuro? No tenía ningún tipo de control sobre su vida. Se limitaba a hacer lo que le mandaban, como un títere. Era penoso. Se metió en el bando Oscuro por orden de sus padres, sin poder tener la oportunidad de elegir, simplemente por mantener el honor de los Malfoy. Todos sus "amigos" lo eran por interés. A nadie le importaba si moría o vivía. Y ahora, venía Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia de la cual debía sacar información y lo cuidaba y se preocupaba por él. Eso sí que tenía gracia.

Las semanas pasaron y Draco se fue recuperando gracias a los cuidados de Hermione. Hablaban mucho, a veces sobre cosas serias, a veces sobre estupideces. Pero se llegaron a conocer como nadie los había conocido antes. Draco descubrió lo que Hermione ocultaba detrás de esa fachada de empollona. Una mujer dulce y amable, que se sentía inferior por no tener padres brujos y por eso deseaba con todas sus fuerzas demostrar lo que valía. Hermione, descubrió el pasado de órdenes y sin amor de Draco, todos los sentimientos que ocultaba bajo una capa de ser frío y despiadado.

Una noche, Hermione propuso a Draco dar un paseo por la playa. Éste aceptó encantado. Después de caminar un rato, se sentaron en la orilla del mar. Hermione recostó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y éste la rodeó con sus brazos.

- ¿Sabes Draco? El mar me recuerda a ti. – murmuró la castaña pensativa, con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

- ¿A mí¿Por qué?

- Porque, si alguien mira al mar desde la orilla, parece fiero y furioso, arrasando con todo a su paso y rompiendo contra las rocas, pero cuando navegas mar adentro, el mar se calma y las olas te mecen con suavidad…

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- A ti te pasa lo mismo. Cuando te mira alguien que no te conoce, ve a una persona fría y despiadada, que arrasa con todo a su paso. Pero yo, que he navegado mar adentr, veo a la persona apacible y tranquila que se esconde allí, temerosa de que alguien la encuentre y la destruya…

- Dices cosas muy sabias, Hermione… Te gusta mucho el mar¿verdad?

- Sí… me gusta pensar que hay un millón de secretos allí escondidos. Ojalá pudiera descubrirlos todos, uno por uno, y allí, en el fondo del mar, encontrarte a ti, al verdadero Draco Malfoy.

Draco, enternecido con las palabras de Hermione, acercó su boca a la de ella y la beso con ternura. La chica respondió complacida.

- Te amo, Draco Malfoy… - susurró la chica.

- Yo… yo también… - murmuró el rubio.

Y aquella noche, en la solitaria playa, hicieron el amor lentamente… con un único testigo cómplice de su amor. El mar.

Pasó un mes y sus vidas eran tranquilas. Se amaban, pero Draco respondía a las declaraciones de la chica con un simple "yo también". ¿Por qué lo hacía? Él no había olvidado cual era su misión. No podía permitirse amarla cuando sentía que la estaba traicionado. Se sentía sucio y despreciable. No quería albergar un sentimiento tan puro y tan hermoso como el amor en su interior. No quería contaminar a la dulce y tierna Hermione con su suciedad y su traición. Pero aun así… aun así no podía alejarse de ella. No podía evitar tenerla en sus brazos cada noche, no podía evitar besarla, no podía evitar querer ver su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos, oír su voz…

Hermione nunca había preguntado el motivo que lo había traído a aquel lugar dejado de la mano de Dios. Confiaba en que él se lo contaría algún día. Pero él no tenía fuerzas. La verdad era devastadora.

Un día, Draco se encontraba en su dormitorio leyendo, ya que Hermione había ido a comprar. De repente, le llegó una carta. Cuando la abrió sus manos temblaban y su expresión se ensombrecía. La carta decía así:

"_Draco Malfoy,_

_Llevo semanas esperando la información y al ver que no llega he decidido escribirte. Espero que tengas una buena excusa para hacerme perder el tiempo y demorarte tanto. Quiero esa información ahora mismo. Si no lo haces, tu familia recibirá las consecuencias de mi ira._

_Lord Voldemort."_

Draco se tapó la cara con las manos. ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía… No debía poner en peligro a su familia…pero para salvar a todos sus familiares debía traicionar a la única persona a la que amaba… ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él¡¿Por qué! Se decidió. Contaría todo lo que sabía. Al fin y al cabo, Hermione nunca se enteraría. El peso de su conciencia sería grande, sí, pero al menos no se destruirían decenas de vidas inocentes.

Cogió una hoja de papel, donde escribió todo lo que había averiguado durante ese tiempo y lo envió. Escondió la carta en un cajón del escritorio y se fue a sentar al sofá.

Al cabo de unas horas, Hermione entró en la casa, encontrando a Draco dormido tranquilamente en el sofá.

Se acercó a él y lo besó con dulzura. Draco abrió los ojos lentamente.

- Hermione… - murmuró el rubio con un pie en el país de los sueños.

- Hola cariño… - susurró sentándose en sus rodillas.

- Hola… -Draco vió a Hermione acurrucarse en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza.- Hermione… Tú… ¿me amas?

- ¡Claro que sí! - Exclamó la castaña sorprendida – Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo – susurró besando toda la cara de Draco.

- Yo… yo también… - susurró el rubio recostándola en el sofá y poniéndose sobre ella.

Quizás no se lo diría con palabras, pero ese día se lo demostraría con sus besos y sus caricias. Esa tarde en el sofá, le hizo el amor como si fuera la última vez. Le demostró toda la magnitud de su amor prohibido e impuro. Acabaron abrazados en el sofá, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Draco despertó unas horas después y notó que Hermione no estaba con él. Se levantó y se vistió, extrañado por el silencio que dominaba en la casa. Fue a su habitación y encontró a la chica mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Hermione? – la llamó.

La castaña se giró con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Draco se fijó en que llevaba una carta en la mano.

- ¿Por qué¡Me has mentido todo este tiempo¡Me has engañado y te has aprovechado de mí¡Yo te amé y te aprovechaste de este ese amor¡Me has manipulado! Yo confiaba en ti… confiaba en ti… - gritó Hermione llorando a lágrima viva.

- No, Hermione… Te lo puedo explicar… - murmuró Draco intentando calmar a la chica.

- Tú no explicarás nada. – siseó una tercera voz a las espaldas del joven.

El chico se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Lord Voldemort. La cara de Hermione se contrajo de terror.

- M-mi… mi Señor… ¿Qué hace aquí? – tartamudeó Draco.

- Comprobar por mí mismo tu traición, Malfoy. – murmuró lentamente el señor Tenebroso – Al menos la información que me diste es verdadera. Has mostrado ser más eficiente de lo que esperaba de ti… Por eso te daré una última oportunidad. Si haces lo que te digo te perdonaré la vida a ti y a tu familia. Mata a esta sangre sucia. Ya no nos sirve de nada.

El Lord Oscuro le tendió una varita al rubio. El chico la cogió lentamente y apuntó a Hermione. La vio acurrucada en la pared. Sus preciosos ojos estaban teñidos por el miedo. Su ángel… ahora tendría que matarla… No podía poner en peligro a toda su familia. No tenía ese derecho. Hermione lo miró suplicante. La amaba demasiado. Hermione… ella lo había salvado de morir y ahora él la traicionaría. ¡Cómo la amaba! La miró a los ojos y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Su mano temblaba. La varita cayó al suelo y él se derrumbó tras ella. No podía hacerlo. El amor le hacía débil. No podía matar a la única persona a la que había amado de verdad.

- ¡Maldito inútil! – gritó Voldemort furioso - _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Una luz verde salió de la varita del Lord e impactó en el pecho de la castaña. Hermione se derrumbó en el suelo a cámara lenta. Sus hermosos ojos perdieron su brillo característico para convertirse en dos abismos marrones sin vida. Draco se quedó inmóvil. Su ángel se había esfumado. Sus ojos grises se convirtieron en fuego que ardía con furia. Se levantó, cogió el cuerpo sin vida de Hermione en brazos y se tiró por la ventana, ante el asombro del señor Tenebroso. Aterrizó en la arena y se levantó con dificultad. Caminó pesadamente con Hermione en brazos y una lluvia de maldiciones a sus espaldas. Llegó a un barranco. Miró al mar, que rompía furiosamente contra las rocas. El mar… el mar se la había dado y ahora se la quitaría. Ahora Hermione sería el más hermoso y dulce de los secretos que escondía el fondo del mar. La besó dulcemente en los labios, que aun se mantenían calientes.

- Te amo… - susurró. Demasiado tarde. Ella ya no lo escucharía. Se había ido para siempre. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y llegó a la de Hermione. La miró una última vez y la lanzó al mar. Esa sería su morada perfecta. El mar, al que tanto amaba, se convertiría en su tumba. Él se reuniría con ella, en el fondo del mar. Pero una maldición impacto en su espalda y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Draco… Draco, cariño… - murmuró una dulce voz en su oído – despierta…

Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. No había ni rastro de la dueña de aquella voz. La vista se enturbió con lágrimas amargas. Se encontraba en una pequeña y húmeda mazmorra. Tenía frío y todo estaba oscuro. Recordó todo lo que había pasado. Las últimas palabras que le había dicho Voldemort al encerrarlo volvieron a su mente: "Te daré el peor castigo que hay. No te concederé el honor de matarte para que te reúnas con tu sangre sucia. Vivirás muchos años más encerrado en esta mazmorra. Lejos de ella. Tú tienes la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado. Si hubieras cumplido tu misión sin involucrarte tanto, posiblemente ella seguiría viva y sería feliz. Tú tienes la culpa y ahora pagarás por todo." Esas palabras escupidas con odio y rencor lo hacían enloquecer, lo enloquecían porque sabía que eran ciertas. Él tenía la culpa de todo. Hermione estaba muerta por su culpa. Ahora nada podía hacer. Solo lamentarse y caer, poco a poco en el oscuro pozo de la desesperación.

_Tú eras mi luz y ahora todo es oscuridad. Me han alejado de ti y todo está negro. Quizás me equivoqué al pensar que podíamos ser felices. Ahora estoy en esta mazmorra húmeda y fría, pero esta no es la verdadera prisión. Estoy en la cárcel de mi cuerpo. Nunca te dije que te amaba y eso me pesará durante toda la vida. Espero habértelo demostrado con mis actos. Aunque se que es inútil, te lo diré ahora. Te amé, te amo y te amaré siempre, Hermione Granger._

_Mar adentro._

_Mar adentro._

_Y en la ingravidez del fondo,_

_Dónde se cumplen los sueños,_

_Se juntan dos voluntades para cumplir un deseo._

_Un beso enciende la vida,_

_Con un relámpago y un trueno._

_Y en una metamorfosis,_

_Mi cuerpo no es ya mi cuerpo._

_Es como penetrar al centro del universo._

_El abrazo más pueril_

_Y el más puro de los besos,_

_Hasta vernos reducidos en un único deseo:_

_Tu mirada y mi mirada,_

_Como un eco repitiendo sin palabras_

"_Más adentro._

_Más adentro."_

_Hasta el más allá del todo_

_Por la sangre y por los huesos._

_Pero me despierto siempre,_

_Y siempre quiero estar muerto_

_Para seguir con mi boca_

_Enredada en tus cabellos._

------------------------------------------

Uf… Estoy a punto de llorar… En serio me ha dado mucha pena, y eso que lo he escrito yo… Por cierto, el poema está sacado (no penseis que es mío, lo mío son las historias, no los poemas) de la película de Mar Adentro y está escrito por el verdadero Ramón Sanpedro. Esto fue lo que me inspiró… Si no habéis visto la película, os la recomiendo porque es preciosa…

Y aquí lo dejo. ¡Espero impaciente vuestros reviews¡Prometo contestarlos todos! Y acordaos de para por mi otro fic: "Prácticas¿en el Bosque Prohibido?"

¡Muchos besos para todos!

**\:Kirara-chan69/**


End file.
